UAEball
United Arab Emiratesball |nativename = الإمارات العربية المتحدةالكرة 'Al Emarat Al 3arabiya al Mutahida'|reality = |government = Federation of monarchies (emirates)|language = Arabic (official)|capital = Abu Dhabiball|affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball Gulf Cooperation Councilball|religion = Islam (official) Christianity Hinduism|founded = 1971 (Current Age is 44)|Likes: Oil, buildings, (burj Khalifa ) dislikes: Those who get in the way of his buildings predecessor = UKball|caption = The best kebab ever!|image = UAEinDubaibyPhilamerica.Ball™|personality = He is very friendly and kind (only with his friends). UAE likes money and luxury. He does not spare the jihadists, gays, and lesbians (though he secretly does want to).|gender = Male|friends = USAball Omanball UKball Canadaball Franceball Germanyball Indiaball Kuwaitball (and have similar flag) Denmarkball Japanball Pakistanball Bahrainball Qatarball (Frenemy) Saudi Arabiaball Russiaball Chinaball Bulgariaball Nigeriaball Australiaball Yemenball South Koreaball Southern Movementball |enemies = Iranball dont remove pls Houthiball Al-Qaedaball ISISball Qatarball (Frenemy)|likes = Money, Big Cities, Tourism, Coffee, Expensive Cars, Burj Khalifa, enslave immigrants, be a puppet of Saudi Arabiaball|hates = Persians, Jihadists, Iran being able to ski outside and not in resort|predecessor = Trucial Statesball|intospace = Ye he can. He has his own program of landing on Mars.and world tallest bilding|military = Pretty strong|food = Lula Kebab, coffee with gold|bork = Oil Oil, Skyscraper Skyscraper|onlypredecessor = Trucial Statesball|predicon = Trucial States}}United Arab Emiratesball is a country ball that lives in Middle East. He was formerly Trucial Statesball until UKball gave him independence. He has 9.4 million people on his clay, although only 1.4 million are actually from the country. He is of 40% curry. He also sometimes likes to think of himself as a democracy but he isn't. He might be able to go into democracy but because his leader isn't to bad he decides not to for now. History UAEball was a sleepy fishing countryball until the oil was discovered. He is one of the best examples of what oil revenue can go to, as he invested back into the country in healthcare, education and infrastructure. It became independent in 1971 and since then has only thrived. His son, Dubaiball has the largest airport in the world, providing connections due to its geographical location and political stability. Like his good friend Bahrainball, UAEball also can into pro cycling team: Team UAE-Emirates (sponsored by UAEball's national airline). Relationships Friends * USAball - Biggest buyer. Fellow union. * Saudi Arabiaball - My brother! And my Muslim friend, we are related in many ways, he is very cool and used to inspire me until I got independence, he also made Arabic coffee and also an ally on war and we have both too much oil but I still have more oil. Sometimes I don't like you though. * Kuwaitball - I feel for you bro. * UKball - Thanks for independence * Nigeriaball - Oil brothers. Many of his tourists come from here. * Indiaball - I am of 40% curry. Help! I have been colonised. * Germanyball - Best friend. He gives a lot of nice cars. Gib more of your nice cars and never gib it to Iranball cause He is of very evil and is a danger to Worldpeace * Iraqball - Oil rich like me.(But my oil is better) * Italyball - Ferrari seller. * Omanball - Arab brother, but not of blockading evil Qatarbitch * Yemenball - Do not of worry, we will free your clay from this Bastard * Southern Movementball - I will try to get you independent again Neutral * Israelcube - We don't have that many relations since I don't recognize him, but I do let his citizens visit my clay. He doesn't seem all that bad deep down but he bullies Palestine and that makes me mad. Plus, we both hate Iran and are allies of USA. Enemies * Iranball - Big liar! Says that the three islands are his and I stole them! He only attacked when I found goods and he is the one who stole the islands from me, He is shia and is not correct Islam! Infidel! * ISISball - Who is this guy? He ain't Kebab! Someone remove this bastard! Plox! * Qatarball - Yuo traitor! You are helping iran and supporting terrorists! How dare you! * Tunisiaball - Haven't you read, no Tunisian women in my clay. They're too secular, don't wearing burka and are illegal bitches in my clay. * Houthiball - FAT BITCH SUPPORTED BY IRAN AND KILL 4 SOLDIERS I WILL KILL YOU Family * UKball - Adoptive Father * USAball - Adoptive Brother * Canadaball - Adoptive Brother * Australiaball - Adoptive Brother * New Zealandball - Adoptive Brother * Saudi Arabiaball - Brother * Qatarball - Brother * Omanball - Brother * Bahrainball - Brother Gallery Middle East - Polandball Cup.png UUAAEE.png Uaebuela.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png Sand castles.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png pFFN38k.png XNngslv.png rGktZxu.png 28bw7iw2298x.png TSv9dGd.png EJNxCYw.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png 2G0l2Vj.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png Bahrain's Troubles.png Industrialization.png The Solution.jpg Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:Islamball Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Orthodox Category:Semites Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:United Balls Category:Muslim lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Former British Colonies Category:Human rights removers Category:Oil Category:Desert Category:Monies Category:Pro Palestine Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Muslim Category:THAAD Lovers Category:Absolute monarchy Category:USA allies Category:Poor to Rich Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Drug Removers Category:Butchers Category:UAEball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Federations Category:Arabian Peninsula Category:Very High HDI